The present invention pertains to an improvement to cartridge actuated ordnance. More particularly, the present invention adds or improves the following safety feature to such devices: shielding from electromagnetic radiation (EMR); filtering to eliminate EMR conducted along the firing leads of the device; and, increased protection against human borne electrostatic discharge (ESD) when handling the devices. The present invention accomplishes these tasks by incorporating a low-pass filter into the design of current devices.
The present invention comprises a capacitor, of sufficient area to cover the glass seal of a cartridge actuated ordnance device, having a capacitance value of from about 0.4 microfarads to about 1.1 microfarads. This capacitor connects to the leads of the cartridge actuated ordnance device in a fashion that covers the glass seal of the cartridge. Although the capacitor is not directly contacting the glass seal, it is located proximately so that very few frequencies of EMR can enter the seal, wherein a safe level of EMR is achieved. The capacitor also filters both EMR and ESD that comes through the leads of the cartridge.
This present invention is specifically designed to protect cartridge actuated ordnance from high power EMR resulting from two bodies that are in proximity, or, are intermittently making contact. This environment is commonly known as Hazards of Electromagnetic Radiation to Ordnance (HERO). HERO tests are conducted at a broad range of frequencies using continuous wave and pulsed power modulations. The interaction between the two bodies, such as between a cartridge actuated ordnance device and a person""s body loading such a device, causes arcing at various frequencies. The present invention also provides protection against ESD through ionization and filtering.
The present invention was developed in order to provide sufficient EMR protection to meet Military Standard 464 for HERO. Prior to this invention, cartridge actuated ordnance often failed to meet this standard. Although a single capacitor is used in order to accomplish this and other objectives, the configuration and placement of the capacitor would not lead one skilled in the art to deduce that sufficient HERO protection would result.
Accordingly, it is the object of this invention to provide a device that shields a cartridge actuated ordnance from EMR.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a device that filters EMR and ESD from a cartridge actuated ordnance.
This invention accomplishes these objectives and other needs related to protecting cartridge actuated ordnance devices from EMR and ESD.